Severus, Hermione, vignettes
by benebu
Summary: Une série de vignettes mettant en scène Severus et Hermione. Cette fois ci, je crains bien qu'elles ne soient de moi... Dernier ajout: Comment est-ce qu'Hermione peut en venir à détester un livre? 100 mots chaque fois.
1. doutes nocturnes

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. L'histoire est de moi. Gasp !

**Doutes nocturnes.**

Hermione,

Est-ce que tu seras toujours là quand j'aurai fini d'écrire ces lignes ?

Resteras-tu jusqu'au petit-déjeuner ?

Mieux encore, passerons-nous le week-end ensemble ?

Inutile de le dire, je n'envisage pas que tu veuilles poursuivre une relation avec moi qui durerait plus de quelques jours.

Oseras-tu être vue en ma compagnie ?

Ne craindras-tu pas d'être en butte aux regards hostiles que les gens te réserveront en nous voyant ensemble ?

Est-ce que je dois me permettre d'espérer plus que cette magnifique soirée que tu m'as offerte, et dont le souvenir me donnera la force pour un temps d'affronter le monde le cœur vaillant ?

* * *

_Promis, les acrostiches, demain j'arrête. benebu_


	2. exaspérant !

Disclaimer : mais puisque je vous dit que c'est pas à moi !

_Attention, ces vignettes ne se suivent pas._

**Exaspérant !**

Severus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Encore une fois, je te vois contrarié, en colère même.  
Vais-je devoir te tirer les vers du nez, ou est-ce que tu viendras te confier à moi ?  
Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas comprendre que même si je suis une sorcière, je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit, et puis de toute façon ce ne serait pas la solution.  
Rumine dans ton coin, grogne autant que tu veux.  
Une fois calmé, tu reviendras comme si de rien n'était.  
Sans plus jamais aborder le sujet de ce qui t'a gêné – comme si je pouvais deviner !


	3. impeccable ou presque

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Persos : Severus/Hermione, leur fille.

Défi : indulgence sur Frenchdrabbles.

Rating : G

Nb Mots : tout pile 100

Note : je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire plus AU après les événements d'un certain tome 6...

**Impeccable… ou presque.**

Severus s'assura une dernière fois que son apparence était irréprochable, et ferma les yeux. Sa concentration fut interrompue par une exclamation soudaine.

- Clarisse, reviens !

Hermione à ses trousses, la petite fille entra en trombe dans la pièce et se jeta dans les bras de son père, laissant des traces de peinture multicolores sur les robes noires qu'il avait choisi pour ce jour important.

- Papa !

Sans un reproche, il tendit l'enfant à sa mère qui l'éloigna.

A cet instant, les portes s'ouvrirent, les flashes crépitèrent, aveuglants.

Sur ses premières photos en tant que Ministre, il porterait des robes tachées. Et alors ?


	4. une journée interminable

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Réponse au défi 'riquiqui', sur sevysnow.

**Une journée interminable.**

Le visage fermé, Severus Snape, agrippé au bras de sa fiancée, tentait de survivre à l'horrible journée. Se marier, il n'avait rien contre, mais pourquoi Hermione tenait-elle à le traîner partout ? Le fleuriste, les musiciens, et maintenant le traiteur ? Il lui faisait confiance, qu'elle choisisse sans lui… Réalisant qu'on lui demandait son avis, Severus tenta d'appréhender la situation. Un homme empressé lui tendait un plateau débordant de mets en ridicules bouchées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces parts riquiqui ! » explosa t'il.

- Severus, vraiment ! Bien sûr que nous servirons des plats plus copieux. Mais pour les choisir, il faut bien les goûter…


	5. à l'impossible nul n'est tenu

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

**A l'impossible nul n'est tenu.**

Hermione entra dans la petite maison de l'impasse des Tisseurs et se jeta dans les bras de Severus, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ils m'ont tous écouté, bien poliment, mais personne ne lèvera le petit doigt. » Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis désolée, Severus... »

Après la guerre, il avait été emprisonné et privé de ses pouvoirs. On l'avait finalement libéré, mais nul ne savait comment lui rendre sa magie. Leur dernier recours venait d'échouer.

« Vois le bon côté des choses : tes parents seront soulagés d'apprendre que finalement tu vas épouser un moldu.. » dit-il avec résignation.


	6. ensorcelé

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

**Ensorcelé**

Et soudain, elle fait son entrée, au bras d'un quelconque blanc-bec. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, ce n'est pas le cavalier qui l'intéresse. C'est elle, Hermione Granger. Sa démarche assurée, sa nuque délicate, ses yeux si vifs... Si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi soudain il assistait à la moindre célébration, commémoration, festivité, il aurait été forcé d'avouer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même... _Elle m'a ensorcelé_. Mais bien sûr, personne ne lui posera la question, on ne se bouscule pas pour faire la conversation à l'ex-Professeur Snape.

De son recoin sombre, Severus se fabrique des souvenirs d'Hermione – sans oser aller l'aborder.


	7. un type bien

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling 

personnage : Ron.

**Un type bien**

Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait rompre, il n'avait pas protesté ni fait de scène - alors qu'il sentait quelque chose en lui se briser.

Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle en aimait un autre, il avait bravement souri - alors qu'elle venait de piétiner ses espoirs.

Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle épousait Severus, il lui avait sincèrement souhaité d'être heureuse avec lui - malgré les larmes qu'il aurait voulu verser.

Il aurait pu tenter de la retenir, mais il avait compris très vite qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle cherchait. Le moment venu, il s'était effacé. Ron était un type bien.


	8. faute avouée

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. 

**Faute avouée...**

Hermione observa Severus, attendant que la potion cesse de faire effet. Il secoua la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

"Coupable, je t'ai fait prendre une potion d'éloquence."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Severus, ça fait huit mois que tu m'envoies des signaux contradictoires ! Un jour tu me dragues, et le lendemain tu m'ignores... Je ne savais plus quoi penser."

"Je vois. Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, je suis rassurée. Tu peux redevenir aussi mystérieux que d'habitude. Tu m'en veux ?"

"Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve la méthode," dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, "mais je dois admettre que je suis assez satisfait du résultat."


	9. ainsi va la vie

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. 

**Ainsi va la vie, ou beaucoup de bruit pour rien.**

La nouvelle était tellement sensationnelle qu'elle était restée sur toutes les lèvres des mois durant. Snape et Granger ! Le professeur et son ancienne élève ! Le traître, l'assassin et la vertueuse héroïne ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les avoir poussés l'un vers l'autre ? Avait-il usé de Magie Noire ? Ce serait bien son genre !

Mais les jeunes époux avaient sagement attendu que la tempête se passe, choisissant de vivre leur vie un peu à l'écart du monde : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient de goût pour la publicité.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : la foule les oublia pour se passionner pour un nouveau scandale.


	10. fais ce que dois, advienne que pourra

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. 

**Fais ce que dois, advienne que pourra.**

C'était fini, Voldemort était littéralement tombé en cendres. Pré-Au-Lard avait été quasiment rasé de la carte par les sorts et contre-sorts qui avaient fusé des heures durant.

Hébété, Severus regardait droit devant lui. Honeydukes avait été éventré, et les bocaux laissaient échapper leur contenu dans une cascade absurde. Mais il ne les entendait pas s'écraser sur le sol. Cherchant ce qui pouvait amortir leur chute, il avança et trouva Granger qui gisait comme un pantin désarticulé, une poupée ensanglantée.

Il s'approcha et commença à chercher des signes de vie - il ne la sauverait peut-être pas, mais il se devait d'essayer.

* * *

_j'aurais certainement dû terminer par quelque chose de plus optimiste. Ce n'était pas calculé... benebu_


	11. mauvais calcul

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

**Mauvais calcul.**

Pendant son temps libre, la nouvelle professeur d'Arithmancie s'amusait à prédire l'avenir de ses collègues. C'était une occupation relativement innocente, et ça l'aidait à mieux les comprendre. L'Arithmancie était avant tout affaire de probabilités. C'était bien plus sérieux que la Divination. Et puis, les Arithmanticiens ne s'encombraient pas de tout le bazar clinquant.

Pour la troisième fois, elle vérifia ses équations sur le Professeur Granger. Elles semblaient exactes, pourtant... C'était comme s'il lui manquait des données.

Ce que personne n'avait vu, c'étaient les chevilles entrelacées de la professeur de Sortilèges et du Maître de Potions ce midi au déjeuner.

&&&&

vignette disponible en anglais dans le chapitre 6 de 'drabbles'


	12. cartes postales

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en anglais. C'est une réponse aux défis 'dialogue' et 'écriture' sur grangersnape100.

**Cartes postales**

« Severus, approche ! Il faut que tu signes les cartes. »

« Il faut que je quoi ? »

« Je t'en ai parlé : j'ai décidé d'envoyer des cartes postales moldues cette année. »

« C'est formidable, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire. »

« Vraiment, chéri, c'est trois fois rien. Tu écris quelques mots et tu signes, c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que je mets ? »

« Ce que tu veux. Tiens, regarde, celle-ci est pour mes parents. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écris pas quelque chose du genre '_agréables vacances avec votre adorable fille, amitiés, Severus._' »

« Tu es irrésistible quand tu cherches les compliments comme ça… »


	13. découvertes désagréables

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : vignette initialement écrite en anglais, réponse au défi 'un sort qui tourne mal' sur grangersnape100.

**Découvertes désagréables.**

Hermione entra au moment où Harry et Ron finissaient leur incantation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Rien, t'occupe… »

« Ron… »

« D'accord. On essaie de savoir avec qui les filles de Gryffondor rêvent d'aller au bal d'Halloween. »

« Dommage, on n'aura que les chiffres, et pas les noms qui vont avec. »

_Merci mon Dieu merci_, pensa Hermione avec ferveur.

Le parchemin était maintenant couvert d'encre.

« Une pour moi, et quatre pour Harry. Pas mal ! »

« Ron. Regarde. »

Ron lut la ligne que lui montrait Harry. « Beurk, c'est dégueu. Y'en a deux qui craquent pour _Snape_ ? »

Hermione pâlit également, mais pour une autre raison. _Une rivale ?_


	14. un secret bien mal gardé

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et la scène est entièrement piquée à The West Wing. Maintenant, c'est moi qui ai fait le mélange, si vous y tenez.

Note : cette vignette est pour **Mirliton**, qui m'a demandé une vignette sur le thème 'réponse gênante'. Je suis tombée un peu à côté, mais ça vaut, non ?

**Un secret bien mal gardé**

Les trois hommes avaient fui le bruit et l'agitation de la fête. Remus se retourna vers Severus pour l'interroger, rieur.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste entre Hermione et toi ?"

"Rien."

"Tu mens !" s'exclama Arthur. "J'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous échangiez. Je crois que vous allez vous remarier."

"Non."

"Mais tu voudrais bien."

"Oui."

"Je pense que... Hein ?!"

"Vous voyez ? Vous êtes tellement pressés de poser vos questions que vous en oubliez d'écouter les réponses."

"Vas-y, donnes-nous tous les détails," le pressa Remus.

"Mais oui, bien sûr..."


	15. le Grincheux et sa grincheuse

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. L'histoire (erm…) de moi.

Note : cette vignette est pour **Lied**, qui m'a demandé une vignette sur le thème 'Bas les pattes'. Ce qui veut dire que le petit délire qui suit n'est quasiment pas de moi…

**Le Grincheux et sa grincheuse**

Severus balaya la pièce du regard d'un œil critique. « Trop de vert. Trop sombre. Jamais je n'habiterais un endroit pareil, » commenta t'il.

Hermione apparut soudain, sortie de nulle part.

« Ah, c'est vous aujourd'hui. Vous avez eu le scénario ? »

« Loi Nuptiale, mariage arrangé, etc.… on joue la nuit de noces, » résuma t'elle, tendant une main vers Severus.

« Bas les pattes, Miss Granger. _Je_ me déshabille. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à l'auteur pour qu'elle me colle dans les bras de Monsieur Grincheux tout le temps comme ça ? » soupira t'elle, résignée.


	16. extérieur nuit

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : une vignette écrite tout spécialement pour **DrDanaScully**, qui voulait une histoire se passant au clair de lune. Cadeau.

**Extérieur nuit.**

Une nuit nuageuse, venteuse, pas de celles où l'on sort. Mais quelqu'un revenant de Pré Au Lard tard dans la soirée aurait pu surprendre cette succession d'images saccadées au gré des nuages passant devant la lune pleine.

Deux silhouettes près du lac. Lui grand, la mise sévère. Elle, plus petite, la tête basse. Puis le noir. Elle lui tourne le dos maintenant. Nuage. Une voix féminine portée par le vent, suppliante. Un éclair de lune. Elle tombe à genoux. Il s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Est-ce une larme que je vois briller sur sa joue ?


	17. le matou a tout compris

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : cette vignette est l'adaptation d'une vignette écrite en anglais (adaptation, parce que j'ai carrément changé le deuxième paragraphe – sinon, c'était trop long) pour répondre au défi 'ultimate challenge' sur grangersnape100.

Autre note : histoire racontée du point de vue de Pattenrond.

Titre original : Feline deductions.

Autre autre note : oups, failli oublier – vignette avec Pattenrond, donc, spéciale dédicace pour **Lied** (ben oui, encore elle.)

**Le matou a tout compris**

Je pense que c'est arrivé pendant que je dormais. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, ils étaient tout différents. Leurs visages étaient les mêmes, mais Celle-qui-me-nourrit et Celui-qui-m'aime-pas avaient tous les deux une espèce de sourire secret. Sa main à elle, son regard à lui, n'arrêtaient pas de se poser sur le ventre de ma maîtresse. Quoi ? il était soudain devenu important en deux heures ?

Ne comprenant rien à leur attitude, j'ai décidé de me rendormir tranquillement.

Avec le recul, je comprends que c'est à ce moment précis que Ce-qui-pleure-la-nuit a commencé à me remplacer dans le cœur de ma sorcière.


	18. On t’aimait bien Potter, mais…

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : adaptation d'une vignette initialement écrite en anglais en réponse au défi 'ultimate challenge' sur grangersnape100. (Cool, je suis l'auteur, je peux changer ce que je veux…)

**On t'aimait bien Potter, mais…**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Severus ? »

« Je rédige l'épitaphe de ton meilleur ami. Il est vraiment allé trop loin avec sa dernière blague. Maintenant, ça va être la GUERRE ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il m'a envoyé un colis piégé qui a détruit ma Pensine en explosant. »

« Attends, il n'y avait pas nos souvenirs à tous les deux de notre premier baiser dans cette Pensine ? Ça sera sa dernière erreur… Je vais l'attraper, briser chacun de ses os en mille morceaux… Sev ? Tu m'apprendras un peu de torture ? »

« Madame Snape, est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais votre côté sombre ? »


	19. Une erreur de jeunesse

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Cette scène, malheureusement, si._

Cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en anglais, en réponse au défi 'c'était une erreur' sur grangersnape100.

**Une erreur de jeunesse**

Hermione cherchait quelque chose dans une boite quand elle tomba sur une pile de photos. Amusée, elle entreprit de les regarder, souriant toute seule en découvrant son mari plus jeune.

« Severus, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta famille qui te ressemble terriblement ? Tu n'as pas de frère, mais un cousin, peut-être ? »

« Non, il n'y a que moi. »

« Donc, ce doit être toi sur la photo ? » insista t'elle

« Lequel des mes noirs secrets est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

Elle lui montra la photo, rieuse. « Severus, promets moi que quoi qu'il arrive, plus jamais tu ne te laisseras pousser la barbe. »

&&&&&&

je suis désolée, désolée, désolée…


	20. Un verre, ça va, trois verres…

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi. Mais peut-être qu'en demandant gentiment au Père Noël ?

Thème : biographie, sur sevysnow, la meilleure communauté du monde magique. La plus déjantée en tous cas…

Rating : G

Note de la bavarde – euh, de l'auteur : honte sur moi, j'ai d'abord écrit un Snarry sur ce thème (oui, je sais). Quelques commentaires amicaux m'ayant ramenée dans le droit chemin, voici une version SSHG. Ouf… Et pour les curieuses, le Snarry est dans le chapitre 16 de 'Albus, Lucius, Filius et les autres…'

**Un verre, ça va, trois verres…**

Pfff, la barbe cette soirée… _Un verre, merci…_ ça va encore être interminable. _L'est bon, ce punch_. Un peu de patience… _j'en reprendrais bien un…_ je reste ici une heure, le temps de montrer ma tronche, et après, retour maison… _Passe tout seul, en fait…_ pour une soirée avec ma chérie… _on sent pas l'alcool…_ Pas juste qu'on doive se cacher…

(…)

Ch'est bon, le dichcours est fini, vais pouvoir me barrer. _Un p'tit dernier pour la route…_

(…)

N'amour ! N'amour est venue me chercher ! Bisou, n'amour !

Ben ? Pourquoi tout le monde se tait ?


	21. Les joies de la campagne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en anglais, pour le défi 'visite familiale' sur grangersnape100.

**Les joies de la campagne**

Severus et Hermione passaient quelques jours dans la résidence secondaire des Granger. Après une longue balade, ils se reposaient sous un arbre, enlacés. Severus glissait hardiment une main sous les jupes d'Hermione, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, quand il sentit un objet pointu appuyé entre ses omoplates.

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de se comporter en public, jeune homme ? » demanda sévèrement une voix de femme.

Severus s'immobilisa, les joues rouges, mais Hermione éclata de rire. « Grand-mère, arrête un peu ! Tu lui fais peur ! »

Avec un regard affectueux pour la sorcière, la vieille dame baissa son parapluie. « Rabat-joie, va… »


	22. Je la regarde

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en anglais pour le défi 'le goût de Severus et Hermione' sur grangersnape100.

**Je la regarde**

Elle rit gaiement à une plaisanterie d'un des deux idiots. J'aime la voir rire. Ses joues rougies, ses yeux qui brillent... Il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde. En fait, j'aime la regarder, point. Plus d'une fois en classe j'ai dû me reprendre, pour ne pas la fixer comme un collégien énamouré. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire prendre maintenant, quand il ne lui reste que quelques semaines de cours.

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, et je tressaille. Je sais qu'elles ont un goût de café, alors qu'elle n'en boit pas. Moi si.


	23. Ce que les petits enfants des Snape ont

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

Note : cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en anglais, en réponse au défi 'joie et réconfort' sur grangersnape100.

**Ce que les petits-enfants des Snape ont appris au fil des années.**

Quand tu es triste, des fois, tu préfères aller voir grand-mère Hermione, parce qu'elle te prend sur ses genoux, et te laisse pleurer dans ses robes. Ensuite, elle essuie tes yeux, mouche ton nez, et tu te sens mieux.

Mais des fois, c'est mieux d'aller voir grand-père. Pas question de pleurer dans ses robes, et s'il t'entend renifler, il t'enferme dans une Bulle de Silence. Mais il te prête son mouchoir, et une fois que tu as fini de pleurer, tu peux tout lui raconter. Et après, si tu as besoin d'un mauvais sort, il te montre comment le lancer.


	24. Hallucination matinale

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

_Traduction d'une vignette initialement écrite en anglais, en réponse au défi 'page 197' sur grangersnape100. La phrase soulignée est une citation piquée à Terry Pratchett dans 'Va t'en guerre'. Si ça ne correspond pas tout à fait à ce qu'il y a dans votre version, c'est parce que j'ai traduit moi-même (Mais ce ne sont que quelques mots, M'sieur Couton…)_

**Hallucination matinale**

Laissant la lettre tomber sur la table du petit-déjeuner, Lucius attrapa fermement sa tasse de café. Il _pensait_ qu'il venait d'apprendre les fiançailles de Severus avec Hermione Jane Granger, fille de moldus. Son cerveau allait jusqu'à lui assurer que dans le dernier paragraphe, une note lui demandait d'être le témoin de son ami. Mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver, parce que les choses de ce genre n'arrivaient pas. Toute preuve du contraire pouvait être ignorée sans problème.

Lucius se laissa réveiller progressivement par son breuvage. Ramassant la lettre, il y jeta un œil soupçonneux. Merde. Toujours pareil. Persistante, cette hallucination…


	25. Commérages

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

_Note : cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en anglais pour répondre au 'défi ultime' de grangersnape100._

**Commérages**

« Tu as vu la tête de Miss Granger pendant la cérémonie ? Elle avait vraiment l'air de passer une mauvaise journée ! Je l'ai surprise à lancer un de ces regards à la mariée… »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles peuvent lui trouver, toutes. Il est méchant, mesquin – sans parler de son manque d'hygiène. Je l'ai assez soigné pour savoir que Severus aurait besoin de prendre des bains plus souvent. »

« Peut-être que c'est cette nouvelle médaille qu'il a reçue qui leur tourne la tête… Enfin, c'est un homme marié maintenant. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Rosmerta est notre Madame Snape. »


	26. Les héros sont fatigués

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : cette vignette a été initialement écrite en anglais, en réponse au défi 'lettre Q' de cette semaine. C'est du tout frais !

Persos/Pairings : Severus/Hermione, Drago/Harry, Ron.

**Les héros sont fatigués.**

« On va encore une fois se retrouver dans une quête ? J'y vais pas, » affirma Harry d'un ton définitif.

«_ Je_ n'y vais pas, » rétorqua Severus.

« Me regardez pas comme ça, j'y vais pas non plus, » protesta immédiatement Ron, qui aimait bien rester pépère à la maison, merci bien.

Drago donna un coup de coude à Hermione. « Tu ne les trouve pas sexys, nos mecs, quand ils se disputent ? »

« Oh oui… J'ai besoin de sortir Severus de cette pièce, _maintenant_. Ron ! Attrape une plume. Ecris à Luna au Chicaneur. Cette fois-ci, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles devront sauver le monde tout seuls ! »


	27. Improbable, mais pas impossible

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. La phrase soulignée est une citation de '_My nine lives, chapters of a possible past_', par Ruth Prawer Jhabvala. Je ne sais pas s'il existe une version française de ce livre, la traduction de la citation est de moi.

Note : réponse au défi 'page 197' sur grangersnape100. Oui, j'ai adopté le point de vue d'un personnage en particulier pour écrire ça, mais vous pouvez choisir de faire parler qui vous voulez.

**Improbable, mais pas impossible.**

Pour une fois, Severus est resté après la fin d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Il est silencieux, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux brillants, comme ceux d'un homme amoureux. _Severus Snape amoureux ? Qui pourrait imaginer pareille chose ? Merlin sait combien ce sorcier mérite d'être heureux, mais je ne le vois vraiment pas chercher l'âme sœur._

Mrs Black assène ses insultes à Hermione qui revient de sa mission, nous faisant sursauter. Avant de faire son rapport à Kingsley, elle adresse un imperceptible signe de tête à Severus. _Oohh… Je vois. Eh bien, jamais je n'ai été aussi contente de me tromper._


	28. Petit à petit

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

**Petit à petit.**

« Bonjour, Professeur. »

« Miss Granger, » grommela-t-il, sans même lever la tête.

« C'est Professeur Granger maintenant, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Professeur, alors, » corrigea-t-il en quittant la table.

(…)

« Bonjour, Professeur. »

« Professeur Granger, » répondit-il, avec un signe de tête plus ou moins dirigé vers elle.

_C'était déjà un progrès, non ?_

(…)

« Bonjour, Professeur. »

« Professeur Granger. J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous avoir laissé de café… »

(…)

« Bonjour, Pr… Severus. »

« Bonjour, Hermione. Est-ce que vous aimeriez assister à une autre conférence sur les Potions avec moi la semaine prochaine ? »

(…)

« Bonjour, Severus. »

« Bonjour, Hermione. »

« Tu crois que quelqu'un va s'apercevoir que nous manquons tous les deux le petit-déjeuner ? »


	29. Professeur un jour…

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en anglais, en réponse au défi 'citation d'un film' de grangersnape100. La phrase soulignée est une adaptation d'une citation de 'Get Shorty, stars et truands.'

Note note : cette histoire est situé dans le même univers que 'ce que les petits-enfants des Snape…' (ch. 23)

**Professeur un jour…**

Severus fit signe à ses petits-fils d'approcher, et chuchota sa question. « Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné, les garçons ? »

« Ben, » proposa Timmy, à voix basse également, « on s'est fait prendre. »

« C'est vrai, Timothy, mais ça, c'est une conséquence, pas la cause. Lawrence, quelle est ton analyse ? » demanda Severus avec sérieux.

« Artie a vu nos empreintes dans la boue devant la cabane, » admit-il.

« Si vous voulez tendre un piège à quelqu'un, il faut que ce soit une surprise, vous comprenez ? » leur rappela-t-il. « Bon, est-ce que vous connaissez un sort qui aurait pu vous aider ? »

Les surprenant en train de conspirer, Hermione sourit.


	30. Mais vous conviendrez que comme ça mon h

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de… oh, elle est de moi celle-ci !_

Note : encore une fois, cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en anglais…

**Mais vous conviendrez que ****comme ça**** mon histoire est bien plus courte…**

« Je parcourais mon vieux livre d'Arithmancie l'autre jour, et j'ai retrouvé cette formule, tu sais ? Celle qui permet de calculer qui est ton âme sœur, » expliqua Hermione, attrapant son cocktail.

« …et tu l'as essayée, » devina Ginny.

« Evidemment C'est un calcul fascinant. Trop compliqué pour nous quand nous n'étions que des élèves, mais une fois que tu sais… »

« Alors qui est-ce ? Qui est ton âme sœur ? » interrompit Ginny, pas spécialement fan d'Arithmancie.

« Tu ne me croiras jamais ! Severus Snape ! »

« Beurk… Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Tu es folle ou quoi ? J'ai brûlé les papiers, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? »


	31. Le baiser qui les prit tous par surprise

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, encore et toujours.

Note : cette histoire a d'abord été écrite en anglais, en réponse au défi 'Apparence modifiée' sur grangersnape100.

**Le baiser qui les prit tous par surprise.**

En entrant dans le Manoir Malefoy, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée. Pour l'anniversaire de Ginny, sa fiancée, Drago n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Avec sa mère, ils avaient organisé un Bal Masqué, et invité tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières qu'ils avaient rencontré dans leur vie – enfin, à ce qu'il semblait.

Pour Hermione, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : Severus serait là. Elle avait fini par accepter qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'elle, mais elle tenait désespérément à lui voler un baiser.

Aussitôt qu'elle le put, elle abandonna les garçons, et avala le Polynectar qu'elle avait apporté.

&&&&&&

Sous couvert de son déguisement, Hermione se mit à la recherche du grand sorcier noir et mystérieux. Elle l'avait vu arriver, mais Ginny l'avait distraite à ce moment-là, et elle l'avait perdu de vue.

Avançant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, elle commença à la fouiller du regard méthodiquement, tournant sur elle-même.

Elle ne vit pas, dans son dos, un sorcier – grand, mais ni noir ni mystérieux – qui faisait la même chose, symétriquement. Exaspérée, elle rejeta une main en arrière dans un geste de dépit, et sursauta en sentant une étincelle de magie lui chatouiller les doigts.

Elle avait touché quelqu'un.

&&&&&&

Elle s'immobilisa, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et l'inconnu – l'homme, à en juger par la taille de sa main – lui tira gentiment le bras, l'encourageant à se retourner.

« Hermione… » C'était à peine un murmure. Encouragée – elle avait senti la magie passer entre eux – elle osa le regarder.

_Ron ! Mais comment…_ Il secoua la tête, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Hermione. Incrédule, elle leva une main vers son visage, reconnaissant Severus malgré sa peau de Weasley.

XoXoXoXo

Près du buffet, Harry tira la manche de Drago. « Drago ? Pourquoi ta mère embrasse Ron ? »

Derrière eux, la bouche pleine, Ron s'étrangla, « Hein ? »


	32. Barbecue

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

Titre original : Barbacoa  
Défi : Nagini sur cienpalabras.  
Personnages : Severus, Hermione, Ron.

Barbecue 

- Tu ne plaisantais pas, Severus ? Tu fais vraiment griller le serpent ?

- En effet, et quand il n'en restera plus que des cendres, j'ai l'intention de _danser_ dessus.

Alléché par l'odeur, Ron, qui mettait un point d'honneur à passer les voir à l'improviste, trouva le couple dans leur jardin.

- Un barbecue ? Génial !

Et avant que Severus ou Hermione puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il chaparda un morceau de viande, le refroidit d'un sort, et il mordait maintenant à pleines dents dans ce qui restait de l'animal familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je lui dis, ou tu t'en charges ? demanda Severus.


	33. Il faudrait savoir !

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Il faudrait savoir !**

« Ils sont toujours en train de… ? »

« T'en as pas marre de demander ? Oui, toujours, » soupira Harry, attrapant Ron par les épaules et le faisant pivoter sur lui-même afin qu'il puisse voir de ses yeux Hermione et Snape qui dansaient ensemble, indifférents aux réactions qu'ils provoquaient.

La musique devenant plus forte et plus rapide, Hermione et Snape s'arrêtèrent, cédant la piste aux fanas du rock.

Ron hocha la tête, approbateur. « Bien. Fini de parader comme ça devant tout le… » il pâlit en les voyant passer la porte. « Non ! Non ! Vous allez où comme ça ? Revenez là où je peux vous voir ! »


	34. Le feuilleton du réel

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

Réponse au défi 'Numérologie' de sevysnow.

**Le feuilleton du réel.**

Hermione sourit en reconnaissant le hibou de Sybille… La professeur de Divination tenait Severus au courant des derniers ragots de Poudlard avec une plume mordante qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez elle.

Severus prit la lettre tendue par l'animal, et en brisa le sceau poinçonné d'un décagone. Hermione ne manqua pas la lueur d'amusement dans son regard quand il parcourut rapidement la page.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il lui tendit la lettre, pour qu'elle prenne elle-même connaissance des dernières lubies de Minerva.

« Démissionner, ça a été la meilleure décision que tu aies jamais prise, » commenta-t-elle finalement, dégoûtée.

« Deuxième meilleure, » rectifia-t-il, l'attirant contre lui.


	35. Obsession

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

**Note: **Réponse au défi 'Cauchemar' de hp 100 mots.

**Obsession**

Hermione avait envie de hurler.

Dès que Severus mettait le pied hors de son laboratoire, il attrapait son livre, un crayon, et plus rien au monde n'existait plus pour lui. Envolées, les discussions sur les sujets académiques ou quotidiens, et les soirées pelotonnés ensemble devant la cheminée (ce qui n'était arrivé que maximum six fois au cours des trois dernières années dût-elle reconnaître à contre-cœur.)

D'accord, ça lui laissait tout son temps pour lire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter que sa mère n'ait rien trouvé d'autre que _1001 Sudokus diaboliques_ à offrir à Severus à Noël dernier !


	36. Le visage de l’ennemi

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Note : **écrit il y a une éternité pour le défi 'Babylon 5' de grangersnape100, et traduit plus récemment pour le défi 'Bébé' de hp 100 mots.  
**Message personnel :** D.-K, merci pour cette flopée de reviews!

**Le visage de l'ennemi.**

Après avoir vérifié que le petit Sam dormait tranquillement, Hermione se prépara une tasse de thé, laissant ses larmes rouler librement sur ses joues. _Pourquoi est-ce que les gens rendaient leur vie si difficile ?_ Elle était fatiguée de se battre. _Qu'ils gagnent_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Est-ce que c'est de la faute de Sam s'il ressemble tant à son père ?_

Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux, serrant fermement sa tasse. Sa décision était prise. Demain, ils déménageraient dans le monde moldu. D'ici que Sam reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard, peut-être que les gens auront arrêté de voir en lui le visage de l'ennemi…


	37. Les histoires de garçons

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._**  
**

**Les histoires de garçons (ça fait pleurer les filles)**

« Vous savez ? »

Ron hoche la tête. « Toi et Snape... » commence-t-il.

« ...Il se passe quelque chose, » enchaîne Harry.

« On n'a pas besoin de savoir ! » intervient vivement Ron, une prière autant qu'une affirmation.

« On n'aime pas beaucoup ça, » admet Harry.

« Ça servirait à rien qu'on mente, » renchérit Ron.

« A rien du tout, » confirme Harry. « Tu sais toujours. »

« Mais tu as l'air heureuse, » hasarde Ron.

« Tu es heureuse ? » demande Harry pour confirmation.

Incapable de parler, Hermione hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Alors c'est bien, » décide Harry.

« Tout va bien, » répète Ron comme en écho.

Cette fois ça y est, elle pleure.


End file.
